


Welcome Home

by squidgie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Haus Parties (Check Please!), M/M, kegster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: It's one of the last kegster's with Bitty in the Haus, and since Jack's on the road, he's playing host.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Monthly! Super! Go! 2020!





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Monthly Super Go](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org) challenge, for the prompt: There's a silence surrounding me.

Eric had always enjoyed the epikegsters, but there was something a little melancholy about the one that currently raged around him. He'd come to them from living in the dorms and instantly knew that the Haus was where he was supposed to be. Except for the germ-infested couch, he was going to miss this place when he finally graduated.

He'd taken on the host's role almost by default, checking on his Frogs and the wide-eyed Tadpoles whenever they looked overwhelmed from the hockey royalty that milled around the Haus like it was nothing special. He paid particular attention to the ones with glassy-eyed looks and pressed a bottle of water into their hands. After all, there wasn't much for him to do other than play host since Jack was on a roadie. And as he made his way into the kitchen, quick hands caught Nursey's belt loop just as Nursey tripped over his own feet.

"Dex?" Eric called, hoping that he could be heard over the thumping bass of the music that played. Shitty had taken over from Tango, Eric forgetting the experience of _feeling_ the bass deep in his bones until that night. 

A flushed Poindexter was at Eric's side a second later. "Yeah, Bits?"

"I think you lost something, sweetie," Eric said, then pulled Nursey's belt so that the D-man tilted up, then quickly settled with an arm around Dex's neck. 

"Sorry, Bitty," Dex said as Nursey planted a kiss on his cheeks. "I hadda pee."

Eric smiled at him, and a "Bless your heart. But remember, you're on Nursey patrol tonight. Hand him over to one of the Taddies if you need to go again."

"Or you could just take me to the bathroom with you," Nursey slurred. He turned to Eric. "We've _totally_ done it in like almost every room in the Haus, Bits," he added.

Eric turned his gaze to Dex. "You boys stay outta my room!"

Nursey just laughed, but Dex looked red as a summertime strawberry. "I think I'll take him upstairs," he said, voice just barely louder than the music.

With a shake of his head, Eric walked into the kitchen to make sure they had enough treats for all the guests. But as he opened the refrigerator, a familiar face gazed up at him through the window. 

"Jack?" 

Eric knocked on the window, which caused Jack to look up. And while he looked exhausted, a smile on his face made Eric's stomach do flips. He stood there, not moving, so Eric threw open the window and leaned out, holding onto the windowsill as best he could.

"Hey, Bits," Jack said. And what a difference this was, because this time it was _Jack_ who had to stand up on his tip-toes to kiss his boyfriend.

But what Eric didn't expect was Jack's strong arms reaching up to pull Eric from the kitchen window. And suddenly Eric was there, standing in the front of the Haus, in Jack's arms.

They made their way back into the Haus, Eric's hand clasped tightly in Jack's, their presence barely registering with any of the other partygoers. Jack pulled Eric close to him, kissing him deeply.

"How are you home so early?" 

Jack shrugged off a yawn. "Tailwind," he said. "Got in about an hour ago, so I thought I'd drive down here instead. Maybe stay the weekend if you'll have me?"

At least that's what Eric _thought_ he said. But the sudden thrumming of the Macarena ( _how_ had that appeard on Shitty’s phone again? Eric thought he deleted all copies of it!), along with coordinated dance moves from the overly-drunk half of the partygoers, made it hard to hear. "You wanna go up to my room?" Eric shouted. "I can barely hear you."

"We can go up," Jack said, "though I should probably make the rounds first."

"Like you'll be able to hear anything," Eric countered.

Jack just shrugged. "I dunno. Whenever I'm here with you, it doesn't really matter what's going on. I can mostly tune it out."

Eric looked around and could see the blinds and the television shaking with how loud it was. " _How_?"

Another shrug from Jack. "I think it's only with you," he said, then leaned in for another kiss. "I mean, it's like when I'm with you, there's a silence surrounding me, and all I can hear is you."

Eric blushed. If he weren't already crazy about this boy, this would have done it. "Room. _Now_ ," he said, then pulled on Jack's belt, determined to make it up the stairs. But instead, they made it all of three feet before there was a yell, more pounding feet, and a quick leap - and suddenly, Jack had an armful of one Shitty B. Knight, who pressed kisses against Jack's temple like it was a challenge.

Soon. They'd get upstairs soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes flat, and can't remember if the Haus kitchen windows face the street or not, so suspend belief about that. And I'm relatively new to writing in this fandom, so be gentle. ::grin::


End file.
